One More Day
by GoaGreena
Summary: When Twilight awakes in a strange, unknown and terrifying place she struggles to find answers nopony seems to be able to give. She is told she has been chosen but for what, she cannot say. Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, lifes goes on... as though Twilight had never existed at all.
1. Nightmares

**Chapter One**

**_Nightmares_**

{_Twilight_}

There's a light.

Somewhere... something... Searching.

Waiting.

Reaching, hooves outstretched. Think I can touch it –the light that's breaking the sky, shatters the clouds. Almost, little higher. Lights... flicker, break, shatter, spark-

-I'm flying. How? Soaring, wings propelling. Need to catch it. Need to contain it. The light! Must make it leave. Magic- must use-

No horn. No magic. Just wings. Reaching, climbing, flying wings speeding towards the light. The light! Sky is dead, broken, dark... so dark. Can't find, can't see, just the light. Must reach. Like a moth. I'm a moth. Have to catch it, have to find it, caress it, glide into its warm and glowing embrace.

Soft. Comforting. The sky is gone.

Dead.

The clouds have disappeared. Wings are gone –still flying. How? Can't say. Can't think. The light! Have to reach the light! No horn- no magic. No hooves, no eyes, no body, no substance. Only light. So soft, so warm, so-

Pain. Suddenly –like a flash. Like a sting. Electricity surging, pulsing, grasping onto me. No body, can't move. Trapped. No voice. No help. No...

_No, no, no..._

One more flash –bright white, blinding white. A flicker, a movement. Eyes shoot open.

Then plummet into darkness.

I lay there confused and terrified, staring unblinkingly at the endless dark I know must be my ceiling. But I won't move. I can't get up. I can't turn on the lights. I just stare, not daring to breathe, not daring to sleep again. I'm panicking. I don't know what else to do but lay there and hope the morning comes soon. Hope that the sun will ease my fears.

Minutes pass.

Hours.

Lifetimes as I lay there in the cold, unforgiving dark. As I lay there confused and scared and lonely-

But that's silly. It can't have been very long. Why am I so scared? It's just the dark. There's no reason for anything in my own bedroom to scare me. Though I can't help feeling that something's off. Something's wrong. It shouldn't be _this_ dark. Not in my room. Not anywhere in the library.

As fear grows, a sickening feeling begins to form in the pit of my stomach. A nauseous, uneasy feeling that starts small but grows and swells, taking me over. A feeling of panic. I want to get up, find out what's going on, see what's wrong; but I can't. I'm so overwhelmed by this feeling that I can't even turn my head. Can't look somewhere else. Only up. Staring forever at the abyss.

And I know it's just my imagination but I can almost feel it staring back.

* * *

I can't explain it. There was something about that nightmare that was somehow... more than just a nightmare. An almost real quality. Is that why I'm so scared? Is that why I can't even move?

Oh, why can't I do anything! I try to use my magic but there's a strange lightness to my head. I can't focus. I feel dizzy –tired. I feel like I've been hit over the head with something, like I want to pass out. I try to resist the urge. For some reason, it seems like a bad thing to do. Like if I fall asleep, pass out, whatever, something bad is going to happen.

But I'm suddenly just so tired. So, so tired...

My eyes fall shut.

There is no light in my dreams this time. Only darkness and a never-ending feeling of dread.

* * *

I awake to the sound of voices. Murmurs in a dim, but not totally dark room.

This is not my home.

I can feel the fear begin to rise again and I try to sit up as my eyes adjust. My head is pounding. I feel like I'm going to be sick. The room is large, a dingy cement cell without windows. The light is coming from one single ceiling light in the middle of the room. Beds line the walls, some of them occupied by confused, terrified bodies, desperately trying to grasp the situation. From what I can tell, they're all mares, all around my age or younger, few older. It's hard to tell. Some are crying, some pacing back and forth, some throwing themselves at the walls or screaming for help and some just sit there, dazed, eyes unfocussed and distant.

I try to stay calm but I want to scream too. I want to run somewhere –anywhere! But there's nowhere to go. The door's at the end of the room. A large steel block with a huge, heavy lock and no handle. Some ponies are trying to break it open but I know it's not going to work. Even from way back here near the end of the room, I can tell that door isn't budging.

Stay calm... stay calm...

I slowly pick myself up, stepping out of the bed. I stumble on my first step and nearly fall but I catch myself and take it slow. Steady. Don't rush.

My head is swimming and a heavy pulse echoes through my temples as though they were trying to communicate with one another. My forehead feels weird too. There's this dizzying numbness radiating from it. A sort of diluted pain shooting through my horn.

I pause, looking around again. I know this situation is frightening enough but there's something very disturbing about these mares. I can't find one unicorn, or a pegasus either and none of them look strong.

I look closer.

Wait.

No. Oh no...

I can see a mare in a bed two down from mine. She lays curled up in the middle of the mattress, sobbing, with the sheets strewn across the floor. Her gasps and cries shudder through her body, from her head to her hooves to...

To the torn, stitched-up stumps that were once her wings.

I'm shocked. My heart races. What's going _on_! I start pacing now, not bothering to think this through, not able to stop and try to figure something out. The only thought that runs through my mind is; I need to get out of here. _Now_.

I start to realize I'm shaking. So badly my legs feel like rubber. I don't want to know... I don't want to know. I don't, I don't, _I don't_.

I squeeze my eyes shut and lay down on the floor, burrowing my face in my hooves. It's not real. I'm back home. This is a nightmare. Any second now and Spike will wake me up. Or one of my friends will come over and they'll tell me it's alright and I was just having a horrible nightmare but it's over. Oh, Celestia, let it be over!

I feel a hoof on my shoulder and I take a deep, unsteady breath and dare to look up again. It's not Spike. It's not anypony I know but she looks concerned. A pair of deep indigo eyes gaze into me, as though trying to be of some comfort. I notice she's having trouble moving closer and I can see why. Her back legs look as though they've been broken in multiple places. Based on that observation, I realize she must be an earth pony.

I'm so overwhelmed. I don't know what's going on and I don't want to know. I just want to wake up and be home. I want this to be over now.

I look back at the Earth pony and force myself to get up. "D-do you know what this is about?" I manage in a small, broken voice.

She shakes her head. Then, suddenly angry, she smashes her front hooves on the floor, which looks like it hurt but she doesn't lead on.

"I-it's okay," I murmur, because that's all I can think to say. It's not okay, though. Whatever's going on here –it's just not okay.

Then the numbness in my head flashes away and pain begins to blaze through my horn, electrifying my nerves. I cringe and automatically hold my hooves up to my head, trying to rub the pain away.

That's when I feel it.

I stop. My heart leaps into my throat. My mouth is dry. I'm shaking again and I feel weak.

I don't have a horn anymore.

All I have is a jagged, mangled stump and a pulsating pain that ebbs as my magical essence drains away. It drifts off to a place where I'll never reach it, where my destiny ends. I feel it glide away on invisible wings. It doesn't look back. It doesn't stop. It just keeps floating away as I stand here, lost and broken.


	2. The Unknown

**Chapter Two**

_**The Unknown**_

{_Fluttershy_}

I wake up to a soft, warm light streaming through my window. A bird hovers outside,whistling a pleasant tune. A squirrel climbs up the side of the windowpane and smiles at me before continuing on. I smile back but there's something about this scene that doesn't feel right.

I'm confused so I carefully pull back the covers on my bed and step out, folding the sheets back neatly. Some little critters come over to greet me so I nuzzle them and pet them, deciding this feeling must be in my head. There's nothing wrong. Just my furry friends here to welcome the morning as they always do. They're so sweet.

While humming a little tune, I make my way over to the kitchen. I'm up a little earlier than usual so I don't wake Angel. He gets so grumpy when he's woken too soon. I decide it would be best I get a head start on his breakfast, though. He's so picky, I need to be sure I do it right or the poor thing just won't eat.

I prepare a nice salad and garnish it the way he likes, careful to arrange everything perfectly. I smile and glance at the time. It's still quite early so I wrap up the salad and put it aside for now. It's a nice day. Warm and sunny. A walk might be nice. Just a short one while I wait for Angel. I need to go to the library anyway to... to...

I frown. To do what? Do I have to see somepony? Who would I need to see? I know Spike lives at the library but I don't know why I'd need to talk to him.

Wait, is that... is that right? Just Spike living there on his own? A baby dragon left all by himself?

No, no, of course that's right. That's how it's always been. How silly of me to question something like that. Maybe I'm just a little tired. I do remember being up late last night... I don't remember what I was doing, though.

That's not right, I should remember. What was it?

I sigh. Oh well. It must not have been that important if I've forgotten it.

Oh, but... but what if it was a plan for somepony's birthday party or an important message I have to remember or a... or...

I sigh again. Well, fretting about it won't bring my memory back. Maybe if I see Spike he'll be able to clear this up for me. I do remember wanting to see someone at the library... Was it him?

Well, I guess it must be. Who else is there?

On my way to the library, I notice Rainbow Dash pacing back and forth at the side of the road. She looks frustrated and she keeps muttering to herself.

"R-Rainbow?" I call, trotting over to her, careful to keep my distance in case she doesn't want to talk.

She spins around, glaring at me. "_What_?"

I back up, ducking my head and hiding my face behind my mane. "N-nothing, s-sorry to bother you."

She shakes her head, as though snapping out of a trance. "No, Fluttershy, wait!" She runs over to me, a concerned look on her face. "You'll listen to me, right? No matter what I say, you're not going to think I'm crazy or something, _right_?" Her voice is urgent.

I nod, becoming worried. "Of course, Rainbow. I'd never call you crazy. I promise."

She nods back then takes a deep breath. "Something's wrong. I don't know what it is or why it is or anything but there's something wrong with -I don't know. I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk. I just had this weird feeling something bad was going to happen. I-I think I went to the library..." She's getting confused now. It looks like she's really straining to remember. "Um, s-something like that. I- uh... well there were noises. At least, I think there were. A scream? Somepony was... screaming?" She shakes her head. "Argh! I can't remember! Why can't I remember?" She stamps her hooves down on the ground and kicks up a cloud of dirt with her back legs. "It's important! I know it is!"

I'm not sure what to say. "D-Dashie?" I manage, my concern growing. I reach out tentatively to touch her shoulder.

She lets out a sharp sigh and hangs her head down. "I'm sorry," she says quietly, "I'm just so confused. I don't even remember going back to bed but I woke up an hour ago in my own room."

I look at her a moment. I don't like seeing Rainbow so upset. She's always so confident and strong. If this is upsetting her so much... Oh, I don't know what to do! Of course I believe her, she's my friend, and her story is starting to scare me. "I-I had a strange feeling this morning too. I c-can't remember what I was doing last night."

She narrows her eyes. "I knew it. There _is_ something wrong here."

I don't like the idea of something being wrong. I'm scared. "M-maybe we just drank too much cider o-or maybe somepony cast a memory spell on us."

Rainbow shakes her head. She's already convinced. "It's not cider season and who would want to put a memory spell on us? Who even knows that kind of magic?"

Magic.

I pause, thinking. _Magic_. There's something about that word. Something I feel like I should know, something to remember...

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow calls, bringing me back to the present. "You okay?"

I blink, looking back to her. "Y-yes," I reply, "I'm okay."

She studies me a moment. "If you say so." A pause. "Um, I was thinking we should talk to the others. Maybe they're having a weird morning too. All the other ponies around here think I'm nuts but I'm sure the others will listen. I mean, they're our friends."

"W-well, I was just going to the library but it can wait," I look up at the sun, noticing it's rising position in the sky. "Oh, but I have to wake Angel now and give him his breakfast or he'll be sore all week," I lower my head, hoping she's okay with the delay. "I-if you don't mind, of course..."

Rainbow manages a small smile. "It's fine. Feed your rabbit, then we'll get to the bottom of this."

I smile back at her and we head off to my cottage. I can't help but be a little frightened, though. I know all we have to go on right now are feelings but I'm worried something bad has happened and for some reason nopony remembers it. I just need to be sure everything's okay. Maybe one of the others knows what's going on. Maybe they can help us remember. Oh, I do hope nothing's wrong.

* * *

{_Twilight_}

I think I must have blanked out for a while because when I look up the earth pony who tired to comfort me is staring at me with a very concerned expression. "Sorry," I say, wiping away some tears I didn't realize I'd shed, "i-it's a lot to take in."

She sighs. "I know what you mean." With a painful grimace, she drags herself forward by her front legs, trying to sit beside me. When I see it's too painful for her, I get up and move over to her side instead. She looks at me and shakes her head. "Who would do something like this? It's insane!"

I don't know how to answer her. What can I say? "I think... I think it would have to be somepony who was very sick. Or," I look around the room, "several ponies. I don't think one could manage this alone."

I know this isn't the answer she wants. She wants names. But I can't help her with that and she knows it.

"Let me out!" somepony's screaming at the end of the room. "Let us go, you monsters! What do you want with us?" I can see it's a unicorn (well, a former unicorn), pale grey coat with a white mane. "Show your faces you cowards!" Her voice is strained with anger and fear. She pounds her hooves on the door. "Let us go!"

This seems to stir up more tension. Some ponies burst into tears, some join the grey mare in yelling and pounding at the door. Some become frantic. One former pegasus who had been pacing suddenly stops and just stares ahead with wide eyes filled with tears she won't blink away.

I shift closer to the earth pony, letting her lean against me. Her royal blue mane is messy and her coat is scratched with small clumps missing. She's obviously been in some sort of struggle. Glancing at my own body, I can see I'm in the same boat. I'm suddenly aware of my more minor wounds now that the ache in my head is subsiding.

We sit there in silence, trying to ignore the sounds of pain, fear and anger all around us.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I don't want to think about that right now."

She shifts her position, trying to put as little pressure on her back legs as possible. "My name's Nova," she says quietly.

"Twilight," I reply.

We don't say anything for a while. Just sit there, trying to block out the noise. The screams and shouts and cries of fear and anguish. I close my eyes and the noise fills the darkness. I can feel Nova's side rise and fall beside me as she breathes.

Then suddenly, there's a gasp.

The room falls silent.

Nova stops breathing

I open my eyes and follow the gazes of all the mare's around me. The door at the end of the room has been opened and a tall, shadowed figure stands in its place.

My heart stops.


	3. It'll Be Okay

**Chapter Three**

**_It'll Be Okay_**

{_Rainbow_}

Once we finish with the annoying task of getting that stubborn rabbit to accept food, Fluttershy and I start heading over to Sugarcube Corner to look for Pinkie Pie. I have to admit, nothing looks that out of the ordinary. Ponies are heading off to work, fillies and colts are heading to school. There's really nothing wrong with this picture. So why do I feel like something horrible's just happened?

Well, if there is something wrong, maybe Pinkie's heard something. She may seem like she's oblivious to things going on half the time but she knows every single mare, stallion and foal in Ponyville. If there's something wrong with any one of them, she'd be the first to find out. I'm not even sure how. She just does.

I look over at Fluttershy and I know she's getting scared. She's walking very slowly with her head down and eyes on the ground. I sigh, then extend a wing and rest it on her back. She looks up at my touch. "Look, I know I scared you," I begin, "but it might be nothing. We could just be getting all worked up for no good reason."

Fluttershy bites her lower lip nervously but nods anyway. "Y-yeah, I g-guess so."

I turn my attention back to the path ahead. "Still, I'd rather find out for sure. I've got this weird feeling and I really just want it cleared up."

When we reach the bakery, we notice a 'Sorry, We're Closed' sign on the door. Fluttershy starts to walk away but I know better. That stupid sign doesn't mean anything. I know Pinkie's inside.

I pound at the door. "Hey!" I call, "it's me, Rainbow. Get out here, Pinkie, we need to talk!"

Fluttershy keeps backing away. She looks really nervous. "I-I don't think we should be bothering-"

Then the door flies open.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! I've been worried sick!" Pinkie exclaims as she darts out and shoves us inside. She slams the door shut behind her, locking it multiple times. "I thought about going to look for you but that would mean leaving and I can't leave because something's really wrong and I don't know what to do and I don't feel right and... and-"

I put my hoof to her mouth, stopping her. "Pinkie! Slow down. What's wrong?" I look around. "Where are the Cakes?"

I take my hoof away from Pinkie's mouth and she takes a deep breath. "They went out with the foals for a while. I told them they could count on me to watch the shop but I didn't know anything this super-really-bad would happen while they were gone!"

"W-what's wrong?" Fluttershy asks quietly, taking a few cautious steps closer to Pinkie.

"I don't know!" she exclaims, throwing her hooves up in the air. "I woke up this morning and I had this funny feeling but I thought it was just some weird leftover feeling I had from a dream and since I can't remember the dream there's no use worrying but then it wouldn't go away and it just got stronger and stronger and then the Cakes left and I was all alone in here and everything is wrong and it's way worse than this morning and-"

"Pinkie!" I cry, "take a breath!"

She breathes in deep but doesn't stop long. "Something's so very-very-very wrong and I can't stop thinking about it! I've messed up every cake I tried to bake this morning and customers kept coming but I was all distracted and worried and... and stuff-" she gasps suddenly, "oh no! And now I'm running out of words! I never-ever run out of words!" Suddenly she grabs me and shakes me by the shoulders. "What's going on, Dashie? Why do I feel so... not-me? I'm losing my Pinkie-ness!"

I try to calm her down. I wish Fluttershy would help but she looks pretty scared and confused right now so I figure I'm on my own. "You're not losing your Pinkie-ness. Me and Fluttershy both had that weird feeling this morning. We were hoping you'd know what's up."

Pinkie shakes her head rapidly. "I have no idea! I just know that something's really-very wrong and somepony needs to fix it or I'll never get un-distracted and I'll burn all the cakes in the shop and the shop will set on fire and-"

"Calm down!" I yell. "Why don't we go look for Applejack and Rarity? Maybe they feel the same. If they do, then we'll know for sure that something really is wrong. What're the odds of all of us getting a feeling like this all at the same time? It's got to mean something, right?"

Suddenly, Pinkie's smile is back and she hops up and down. "Ooh! It's like a mystery! I'll get my detective hat!" She starts to run off somewhere but I grab her.

"This is serious, Pinkie. No hats."

She sighs. "Aww, but that's no fun. Fine, I'll leave it here but you'll regret it later. Hats help me think!"

"How can a hat-" I decide it's better not to finish that sentence. "Okay, let's get going."

We start to head out the door when Fluttershy suddenly stops. "D-Dashie?"

I spin around. "What is it, Fluttershy? Something wrong?"

She looks uncertain. "W-what if something really bad did happen but nopony will ever know? W-what if we can't fix it?"

I look at her. I don't know how to answer that. "Um, well, we'll just," I pause. "It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out. We've had worse things happen."

She's still not convinced. "But how d-do you know this isn't the w-worst thing yet?"

"I don't," I sigh, looking down. Then I narrow my eyes, turning my gaze upward, suddenly very determined. "But I have to believe it."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Pinkie pipes in, bounding between us and smiling as always. "Lets go find the others!"

I nod and look back at Fluttershy. She still looks concerned but I know she's okay. We'll figure this out. Everything will be okay. I know it.

* * *

{_Twilight_}

The figure enters the room, ushering the mares aside as he does so. I can see it's a pony, though a very large one, and he appears to be male. As he steps aside, three more like him enter, though unlike him they're all wearing dark grey hoods and cloaks

"Alright, everypony, on your hooves!" calls the stallion without a cloak. I can see his bright gold eyes blazing in the shadows. He's not close enough to the light for me to make out any distinct features but I can see he's pale blue in colour with a deep, almost navy mane. His tail is short and cut to a severe point at the end like a royal guard. His mane is short and severe as well, not a single hair out of place. His eyes are so bright and bold I feel like they're staring right into me. Like he's searching my soul.

"You heard him!" calls one of the cloaked ponies. "Get up!"

They begin to prod us to our feet, physically dragging some of the earth ponies to all fours and forcing them to stay that way, despite the severe pain in their back legs. I try to help Nova and let her lean against me but she shakes her head. "No, I can do it on my own," she whispers and steps to the side, her back legs straining and wobbling. She grimaces but pushes me away when I try to steady her. I understand why she doesn't want the help. She doesn't want me to get in trouble. Her reasoning is valid. I don't think these ponies would like us to help each other. Seeing on how right now one of them is pulling apart one of the younger fillies from a mare who was trying to comfort her.

Nova's really straining as one of the cloaked ponies passes us by. I can see the pain in her face. I want to reach out but I force myself to stand still. If I help I could end up making things worse.

"Alright!" calls the stallion again. "Move it, everypony. Out the door! Come on! Let's go!"

The cloaked ponies begin ushering us out the single, wide door at the end of the room. When some of the mares begin to stumble, the cloaked figures shove them back to their feet, forcing everypony out the door faster than many are able to go.

Nova picks up her hooves carefully, only to be pushed roughly forward by one of the grey-cloaks. She stumbles but is thrown back to her hooves and forced to move forward. I follow, wanting to help but unable to do anything. I don't know what they're going to do to us and I don't _want_ to know. I just want to go home.

I feel like crying but I take a deep breath. No time for that now. There's no use in it anyway. I need to stay strong. I need to figure out what's going on. My friends must know I'm gone by now. Maybe they're already looking for me. Maybe they've already got a rescue plan. I can hope, can't I? They're coming. They have to. Maybe they've already informed Celestia. Surely she knows I'm gone. Somepony's got to be coming. There's a rescue plan. There has to be.

I have to believe. I have to hope. I have to be strong.

When we reach the door, I see a bright light reminiscent of the one from my dream. I shield my eyes, instinctively turning my face away. They keep pushing us forward, not stopping for a second. Just keep going, keep moving. I think about Nova and how painful this must be with her back legs all broken and twisted. I don't know how she can do it.

After a short while, my eyes start to adjust and I see we're in a hallway, lit with what seem to be strange, spherical floating lights. The hall is bright white and the walls are bare. The lights hover without containers or any magic I can see to keep them there. Something tells me this isn't the strangest thing I'll see today...

At the end of the hall, I can see two more doors. One is on the right wall, steal, bolted and locked multiple times like the one from the room we were just in. The other door is at the very end of the hall. Just a simple wooden door with a latch and handle, painted white. The uncloaked pony heads to the door and stares at it. I start to think maybe he wants to use magic but he doesn't have a horn. Now that I can see him closer up, I can tell he must be an earth pony, though a little thinner than most.

Some of the mares are glancing at each other, their confusion rising again. Nova looks over to me and I shake my head. I don't know what's going on either.

Then suddenly, the door bursts open. A silver-white blare of what seems to be a very strange kind of magic engulfs it momentarily, then disappears. The stallion smiles, then trots outside, glancing back to nod at the cloaked ponies. They grin from under their hoods and prod us once again, ushering us out the door and into darkness once again.

As we keep moving, I strain to look ahead, watching the stallion who seems to be in charge. There's another thing about him that's a little off but I can't quite tell what it is.

I look closer, studying him.

He doesn't have a cutie mark.

Panicking, I look around frantically, searching the others and myself to make sure. Yes, we've all still got our cutie marks. So why doesn't he have one?

I shake my head. It doesn't matter. I'll be out of here soon. My friends are on their way. They'll help me. They'll get Celestia and Luna's help and we'll all go free. It's only a matter of time.

Nova casts a worried glance at me and I attempt to smile, trying to reassure her. "It'll be okay," I whisper, "somepony must have noticed we're missing by now. With so many mares gone, I'm sure there's already a rescue plan underway."

She sighs, then winces from pain again. She can barely stand now and I see she's got all her weight on her haunches and forelegs. I want to help but there's a cloaked pony to our right giving us angry glances.

"I hope you're right," she whispers, her words riddled with pain and distress. "I just want this to end."

"It's okay," I repeat. "They're coming for us. They'll be here before anything worse happens. I know they will."

Nova doesn't look convinced. And, admittedly, I'm not either. I have to hope, though. It's all I have right now.


	4. Questions

**Chapter Four**

**_Questions_**

{_Twilight_}

They lead us into a large courtyard, dark and dingy with those same white lights breaking the darkness as they hover above our heads. Looking up, I realize we must be underground. The roof of this place is supported by several metal and wooden beams as well as what appear to be tree roots set deep in tightly-packed dirt. The smell in here is musty and old. The air is dry and little puffs of dust form under our hooves as we walk. They obviously haven't bothered to build paths in this section of... wherever it is we are.

In the distance there are several small buildings but I can't make out details. To my left is a bright white building perfectly clean and polished. It looks so out of place it almost seems sinister. There's a steel door out the front but no windows. In fact, I don't see windows on any of the buildings. I guess there's no use for them down here.

To my right, I see a dark navy-blue building coated with dirt and infested with cracks. This building looks a little more at home down here. So far, the cleanest thing in this place does appear to be that white building. I wonder what goes on in there...

We've past those buildings now, so I assume we must be headed for one of the smaller structures in the distance. I start to wonder just how far underground we are, or how long all this has been here. There's so many buildings and this place certainly took more than a day to dig out and support. How many ponies are working here? Where _are_ we?

We shift direction, heading over to a darker corner of the courtyard. Overhead, the floating lights are following us, bobbing up and down like buoys caught in a current. I can just barely make out where we're going. It appears to be a sort of... stadium I suppose is the best word. I can just make out layers of seats set up like stands at a sporting event. As we get closer, I see there are already ponies sitting there, looking hurt and frightened and confused. Just like us. At second glance, I notice that these ponies appear to be all male. That must have been why there was another steel door in the white hall. That was the room for the male ponies.

They escort us into the stands and Nova looks grateful for the seats. She can barely move her back legs at all now and the frustration, anger and pain is very clear in her face. We're seated in the fifth row next to a light brown former pegasus with a deep auburn mane. He looks a little younger than me, though not by much, and he doesn't look up when we sit down. Just stares at the back of the chair in front of him. He moves only to re-adjust the silver-framed glasses he has perched on his nose and shift his position slightly.

I turn to Nova. "There's so many ponies here," I say. "How could they do this all in one night?"

She looks distant for a moment, thinking. "Maybe they didn't. We don't know how long we were asleep."

I don't like that idea. It makes me feel so... powerless. Helpless. It's not a good feeling. I've got no control. I'm blind and deaf to the world now. No direction. No time.

I've never been so lost.

"I w-wasn't asleep," the colt beside me says suddenly, still staring ahead.

Nova and I exchange glances before looking over to him. "You weren't?" I ask.

The light brown pegasus shakes his head. "I-it was d-dark, and I w-was unable to m-move, but I w-wasn't asleep. I-I heard them." He has a prominent stutter and the words don't seem to be forming very easily for him. He's struggling.

"Heard them?" I ask.

He nods. "I heard th-them. They s-said... they said, 'd-don't bother with the f-filly, sh-she's too young." Th-then some mu-muttering and a sc... a sc-_scream_..." he stops for a moment, his breathing becoming irregular. "Then they y-yelled, 'enough! G-get that one out of h-here and h-hel-_help_ m-me."

He's shaking now but I need to know what else he heard. Maybe he knows where we are. "Anything else? Did you hear them say where they were taking you?"

He shakes his head. "N-no. They j-just talked about getting m-more subjects."

"Subjects?" I look at Nova, then back to the pegasus. "Like in a kingdom?"

He looks down, thinking, remembering. "N-no. Can't be. They were t-talking about an exp-_experiment_... C-called it 'divine'."

"Divine? What-" I don't get to finish my sentence.

The stallion who led us here is on the stage, standing tall and looking proud. "I'm sure you all are wondering just what is going on here," he begins in a large, booming voice. "But I'm afraid that the information I can give to you right now is limited. Allow the Doctors to explain."

He steps aside and two ponies in white jackets take his place. The light brown colt sitting beside me starts to panic when he sees them, trying to get away. I quickly reach out to stop him. "It won't do any good," I whisper. "Where can you run?"

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "I-I know," he whispers back.

The two 'Doctors' smile and the one on the left, a light green mare with a white mane, speaks first. "You may not realize it yet but you are all very lucky ponies," she begins. Her voice is steady and her expression unreadable. "You have been chosen for a very important and revolutionary movement. We cannot tell you much now but in time we promise you will understand." She steps down and allows the other Doctor, an ocean-blue stallion with a turquoise mane, to speak next.

"At the end of this meeting, you will all be escorted to the blue building near the cabins. That is the cafeteria. You will each be served your lunches and we require that you eat all you can and drink plenty of water. You will need your strength for the Afternoon Tests."

"Tests?" Nova whispers. I shake my head at her. I have no idea what they're expecting of us. What exactly have we been chosen for?

The Doctors step down and the light blue stallion takes their place. "I know you're all confused, that is to be expected," he says, "but do not be afraid. We are creating something divine. Something powerful. You will all be a part of something so much bigger than yourselves. You will see. In time, I promise you will see."

And with that he steps down, leaving us with more questions than before.

* * *

{_Pinkie_}

We're going to Rarity's boutique next because she's the closest. I told Rainbow that I could go to Sweet Apple Acres really fast to get Applejack while her and Fluttershy went to Rarity's but she said we need to stick together. I guess that's 'cause we're all so mixed up and confused that it's better we stay close.

Everypony else looks okay, I guess. Though some of them look a little confused and worried. I don't know what's wrong but when I ask, they just avoid me and Dashie's not letting me chase after them.

As we walk down the road, I get this sudden urge to sing. It's so strong that I just can't help myself. I burst.

"We're finding our friends,

to figure all this out.

This feeling never ends,

but I'm not gonna pout!

We'll find the cause,

everything's okay,

we'll figure out

what's wrong today-"

"Pinkie!" Rainbow yells, stopping me. "I'm not in the mood for singing right now, okay?"

I tilt my head. "Not in the mood? But... but I'm just trying to make everypony feel better." I frown. I don't like how upset my friends are. I want to make them happier.

Dashie sighs. "I know, Pinkie, I'm sorry. I just... I hope everything's okay."

I bound over to her. "Everything will be fine, I promise. Are you sure a little singing wouldn't help? It always helps me when I feel down!"

"I'm sure," she says, still looking upset. I keep bounding and bouncing around her but I don't smile. I don't know what else to do. Then I remember the emergency containers of bubble soap I have hidden in several places around town.

I grin and bound over to a bush, reaching inside and pulling out the container. I stir the wand around and pull it out. "Rainbow, Fluttershy! Lookie here!" I let out a puff of air and several bubbles burst out, floating and dancing in the air. The light forms little streaks of colour on their shimmery surfaces.

"Pinkie..." Rainbow starts but I don't let her finish. I dip the wand in again and blow two more bubbles, one shaped like Dashie and the other like a cloud. They both run into each other but the cloud pops first while the little Rainbow stays whole a while longer.

I catch a slight smile forming on Fluttershy's face and I beam. "Yeah! That's it! It's going to be fine." I blow a few more bubbles before Rainbow glares at me and statches the soap away.

"You can blow bubbles later, Pinkie. We need to find the others first," she says with narrowed eyes.

I look down. "But... you're upset."

She gives a sharp sigh and turns around, back on the path to Rarity's. "Of course I'm upset! Something's wrong here and I can't figure out what it is! Singing and bubbles aren't going to work, Pinkie. I just need to find out what's going on."

"But... are you sure nothing'll work? I have bouncy balls and noise-makers and all sorts of things hidden around Ponyville! You never know when somepony might need cheering up!"

"It won't work, Pinkie," she says again. "Let's just find Rarity, okay?"

I frown, turning my head down and dragging my hooves as I walk.

"It's okay," Fluttershy says, moving over to me. "Rainbow's just frustrated. When she calms down, I'm sure she'll love your songs and everything you want to do."

I nod. "Yeah, I know. She'll feel better once we find the others. I'm sure they're okay. They'll know what's wrong and then all we have to do is fix it and everything will be good again." I grin wide. "And I'll throw a party to celebrate!"

Fluttershy smiles and we follow Rainbow to Rarity's boutique.

Suddenly, we stop.

"Dashie?" I ask, bounding over to her. "What's-" I gasp. The door to Rarity's boutique is thrown open and inside fabric, materials, pencils, papers, buttons, accessories and jewels are tossed everywhere, covering the floor and all the desks and everything in sight.

Oh, this is not right at all! Rarity's shop is always so neat and pretty. What happened?

Dashie runs inside. "Rarity?" she asks, searching the room. "Where are you? _Rarity_?"

I bound in as well and Fluttershy follows cautiously behind me. "Where is she?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh, I do hope nothing bad has happened..." Fluttershy says quietly, her voice wobbly and worried.

"What's going _on_? Rainbow cries, stomping her hooves on the ground.

"I-I don't know," Fluttershy replies. "I don't like this."

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" we hear somepony exclaim from the doorway.

I spin around. "Rarity!" I bound over to her. "Are you okay? What happened? Why is your shop all torn up and messy?"

She frowns, trying to remember. "I-I've lost something," she says. "Something very important." She looks exhausted. Her mane is messy, her eyes are weary and she's still a little out of breath.

"What did you lose?" Fluttershy asks, her face full of worry.

Rarity shakes her head slowly. "I... I don't know. I just know that I have to find it. I've searched the whole shop and nothing's turned up. I thought one of you might have an idea as to what it might be so I went out looking for you." She pauses, then tilts her head. "Why are you here?"

"We were looking for you!" Rainbow tells her. "We've all had this same strange feeling that something's wrong. We thought you might be able to help."

Rarity shakes her head. "I haven't the slightest idea. All I know is that when I woke up, I had the overwhelming feeling that I'd lost something important. Something so important that I just had to find it that instant. I haven't even eaten yet. I've been too busy searching."

Rainbow shakes her head. "What does it mean? What's going on?"

"M-maybe we should go find Applejack now," Fluttershy suggests.

"Yeah!" I exclaim, hopping up and down. "We'll figure it out in no time once we're all together!"

"I hope you're right," Rainbow sighs. "I'm so lost right now I don't know what to do. All I know is we have to fix this. It can't just be a bunch of weird feelings and coincidences. Not when it's this strong."

"Don't worry, Dashie!" I reassure her. "When we're all together, there's nothing we can't do!" But there is something inside me, something really deep inside me that says this is worse than we know. Oh, I hope we can fix this and be happy again. I don't like seeing everypony so distressed. I want to help but I don't know how anymore. Something's very wrong and all the songs and bubbles and parties in the world aren't going to fix it.


	5. Lunch Time

**Chapter Five**

**_Lunch Time_**

{_Twilight_}

We're escorted over to the blue building by several grey-cloaks, the lights bobbing up and down above our heads as though dancing to an unheard beat. I try to ignore them, focussing my attention on the manner of the ponies in grey. I start thinking that the uniforms probably mean these ponies are guards of some sort. I'm starting to see them everywhere. Watching, observing, waiting. If we're trapped here underground, what could they be guarding? I guess they're just there to keep us from fighting or lingering where we're not meant to be.

I try to stay close to Nova to help her if she stumbles. She's looking very weary and I'm worried she might pass out. A lot of the other earth ponies seem to be having the same trouble. My heart aches. Why are they doing this to us?

I can spot the pegasus who had been sitting next to us in the stands up ahead, walking by one of the grey-cloaks. He doesn't seem to be doing very well in this crowd. He keeps jumping out of the way and flinching at every touch. He tries to use his wings instinctively, forgetting that they're nothing more than stumps now. When he finally gives up, he stands rigid, staring at the mass of ponies, breathing hard.

A grey-cloak shoves him forward but he doesn't move. Another shove. Not budging. Angry now, the guard bites down on the tattered remains of one of the colt's wings. He cries out in pain and darts ahead. The grey-cloak, now satisfied, begins to usher more ponies forward. After that display, nopony is willing to dawdle.

They ease open the wide, heavy wooden doors of the blue building and send us in. Inside is a wide space filled with wooden chairs and tables. At the end of the room is a little window with a dark blue curtain over it. Adjacent to that is a pale white door. Along the wall leading to it a is a ledge and several dingy grey trays stacked at the end. On the ledge are many assortments of fruit and vegetables, set up almost like a buffet but a little sloppier and with less attention to detail and order. The vegetables all look the same shade of green/brown, save for the carrots—which are orange/brown. Some of the fruit looks half-decent, at least, but looks can be decieving.

They have us line up single-file at the ledge and take a tray. Somepony from behind the window rolls up the curtain and begins handing out bowls of something. Looks like some sort of stew.

When it comes to my turn, I take an apple from the buffet and some carrot sticks because that's about all that seems edible to me. Then I head down to the end to receive my bowl of something. Looks to be a kind of thick potato and cabbage stew. Better than nothing, I suppose. Maybe it tastes better than it looks. Smells like old water and sweat though, so I'm not counting on it.

I take my tray over to a table near the farthest corner of the room, away from the grey-cloaks. I place my tray down, then run back to help Nova with her food. I carry the tray for her and let her lean against me. I'm having trouble keeping everything balanced on one front leg, though. I'm so accustomed to using my magic for things like this. I try not to lead on how much trouble I'm having, though. I do my best to keep the tray steady and to keep Nova from falling.

I catch sight of the brown pegasus again as we make it to the table. He's searching for a place to sit, obviously wanting to get away from the mass of ponies. I take it that he doesn't do well in crowds.

He spots us but doesn't move to come over. He just shifts his balance slightly and looks around the room again. I figure he must need reassurance so I wave at him, inviting him to join us. Our table is a little more secluded than the others and farther away from those strange floating lights that seem to be everywhere. They make me feel uneasy. There's just something about them... about whatever magic created them. It isn't right.

The pegasus sits down across from Nova and I at the table. He doesn't look at us, just stares at the single brownish cabbage leaf floating in his stew. I glance at Nova for help and she silently and graciously agrees to start the conversation. "So, um, what's your name?" she asks slowly. She knows as well as I do that we need to talk, otherwise the reality of the situation is going to hit us and right now, nopony's ready for that. We need a distraction.

The colt doesn't bother to look up. "My name is Dusk," he says, sounding sure. He doesn't stutter and his words are clear, though quiet.

"My name's Nova and this is Twilight." She attempts a smile but Dusk isn't looking. "You're okay, right? Did they do anything more to you? Did they try to hurt you? I mean... more than already."

There's a pause, then he looks up. A pair of deep golden-brown eyes settle on me. A light flashes in his glasses, illuminating them. It passes but there's a gleam in his eyes now. A knowing gleam. A light of realization. "I-I know you," he says, studying me.

I tilt my head. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I don't think we've met."

He shakes his head. "N-no, I d-do know you, b-but you're right. We ha-_haven't_ met." When I don't say anything, he continues, "I-I've heard about you b-before. You're Ce-Celes... _Celestia_'s st-student." His stutter is back now and I can tell he's getting more nervous. "I-I've heard of y-you before. M-mention of th-things you've done."

"Wait," I say, realizing, "Dusk, are you from Canterlot?"

"S-sort of-" he starts, then stops himself. "Well, I-I'm not really f-from there b-but I visit so m-much I mi-might as well be."

I glance at Nova, then back to Dusk. "Did they take you from there?"

His expression suddenly eclipses from nervous to deeply grim. "I-I was with m-my little sister... said I'd t-take her to s-se... _to see_ the W-Won... _Wonderbolts_... Said I w-wouldn't let anything h-ha-_app_en to her..." I decide not to ask any more hard questions. It's apperent he's in no state to look back now. Whatever happened, it hurt him far deeper than physical wounds and remembering just hurts more.

He said before that while he was supposed to be unconscious he heard a scream. I'm not sure what that might mean but I hope everything's okay with his sister... I hope everything's okay with my friends back home.

_Home_... Will I see it again?

_Yes_, I tell myself, _of course I will. They're going to rescue me. They're coming with help. I know they are. They must be._

Nova, noticing the downward slide in Dusk's and my own mental state, jumps in with another question to keep us talking. "You know I was—_am_, still am, an artist? I did a lot of illustrations, drawings, paintings, etc. But I know three dimensional art as well." She stops a moment and removes the food and utensils from her tray. She empties out the rest of her stew into a trashcan located just behind her chair and places the bowl upside-down on the middle of the table. She then takes her drinking glass, still full of water, and places it on top of the bowl. She puts the spoon on top of the glass, laying it down horizontally and balancing it on its side. Then she peels an orange and sticks it on the spoon, careful to centre it perfectly. She then takes her tray and very slowly, very attentively, balances it on top of the orange. The structure leans, the spoon starting to tilt slightly. Nova compensates for this quickly and shifts the tray a bit. The 'sculpture' steadies and she grins. "I call it 'Something from Nothing'," she says, letting us admire her modern cafeteria-table centrepiece.

She looks from me to Dusk, trying to gage our reactions. "Well, what do you think?"

I have to admire her will. She has two painfully broken legs and being constantly forced to walk on them without support can't be helping. Yet, she's acting five times stronger than I feel. I can see her cutie mark clear as day, brighter than anything. Three splotches of red, yellow and blue with a standard oil paintbrush laying over-top of them. Nova catches me looking and smiles. I quite like her smile, it's very comforting. "It's not just painting. But I guess the primary colours and a paintbrush are pretty much bold indicators of art."

"Well, you're clearly quite good," I say, nodding at the balancing act in the middle of the table. I'm trying to help her lighten the mood a bit. I'm trying not to think about my own special talent. About how much I practised, how much I dreamed, only to have it stolen from me-

I shake my head in an attempt to clear it. _No_, I tell myself, _no, I won't give up. It isn't over. Celestia will know what to do._

"I don't think I'm that great," she says, snapping me back to reality, "but I love it."

"Good artists are never happy with their work," I say and she manages a small chuckle.

She looks over at Dusk, who seems quite invested in twirling his spoon around and around in his stew. "What about you, what do you think about it?"

He looks up, seeming almost surprised by the centrepiece as though he hadn't noticed its being built. "I-I don't know," he says quietly. "It's n-nice."

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, knowing very well that he's not. None of us are. Looking around, I can see a mix of ponies trying to cheer each other up, some staring blankly at their food, some acting almost normal, completely accepting their new reality. Some are deeply depressed, some crying, some even starting fights with the guards, yelling, screaming, trying to run but knowing there's nowhere to go. And then there's Dusk with his unseeing and distant expression. I catch a flash of something in his eyes –is it guilt? Is that because of whatever might have happened to his sister? Or is it something else?

Dusk doesn't respond for a while, then, suddenly, "I do ap-appreciate you t-trying to help," he says softy. "I'm s-sorry I'm n-not giving m-m-much effort b-back."

"It's okay," I tell him, "I understand."

"Alright, ponies, lunch time's up!" calls a grey-cloak from the front of the room. A mare with her white mane tied up in a messy bun comes out from the kitchen with a trolly and begins to collect dishes. I quickly take a few bites out of my apple, then dump the core and my stew in the trash before she makes it to our table. She gives us a glare at the sight of Nova's 'masterpiece' but doesn't say anything as she begins to take it down. Nova looks proud and I know why. She discovered she still has something they couldn't take from her.

The guards arrange themselves around us and begin prodding ponies out of their seats, forcing them to stand again. "Time for your Afternoon Tests," calls the grey-cloak up front as he begins to lead the way out the door.

I find my mind is wandering to dark places. I don't know what these 'tests' are, but based on the things that have happened to us so far, I don't want to find out.

But of course, with the prodding of guards and large, stretching, sinister walls all around me... I don't seem to have a choice.

* * *

{_Rarity_}

As we start on our way to Sweet Apple Acres, I can't help but scan the faces of ponies around us for signs of trouble. Surely we aren't the only ones affected by this phenomenon. I see a stallion quickly glancing around, his eyes wide and full of concern. There's a mare whose gait speeds and slows as her face morphs from urgency to confusion. Foals playing on the sidewalks, mothers watching distantly as though they sense something wrong but can't understand what it is.

There must be something wrong. What a strange day this is. What happened to make us so dreadfully confused and uncertain? Why do I feel as though there's something missing. Something important...

Oh, I wish this would all just go away. It's only a feeling but it lingers. I can't seem to think of anything else. Perhaps Applejack has some idea as to what's happening.

As we start along the path to Sweet Apple Acres, I feel a sort of tingling along my spine. Almost like goosebumps but there's no wind or cold weather today. It's a strange sensation and I notice the others becoming uneasy as well. What in Equestria is going on _now_?

When we reach the orchard, the apple trees loom overhead. Trees that, despite how dirty they are, I thought were beautiful just yesterday. Now when I look up they seem so many times larger and darker, as though they had grown overnight to reach up and devour the skies. I know, of course, that they are the same trees. They look the same but they _seem_ different, if that makes any sense at all. I suppose nothing seems to be making much sense today anyway.

I spot an orange figure in the distance and call to the others to inform them. We start to head over there but even before we see her up close, we know something's wrong.

"Hey, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie squeals as she bounds over, "is there anything-"

Applejack spins around, so fast that she knocks over a bucket of apples she'd just finished collecting, sending them scattered around the base of a tree. "Pinkie, would you be _quiet_. Ah have work to do 'round here and Ah'm not lettin' myself get distracted." She quickly gathers up the apples again and proceeds to the next tree, bucking at it so hard pieces of bark fly off the trunk. Apples fall erratically, missing the bucket below completely.

Pinkie looks entirely taken aback. So much so that she just stands there a moment, stunned, not trying to jump in and cheer Applejack up. She shakes her head quickly and follows the orange earth pony, but with caution, something I've rarely ever seen Pinkie Pie use.

"B-but, AJ-" she begins only to be cut off once more.

"Don't you 'but, AJ' me!" she snaps. "Ah don't want anypony t' bother me today, y'hear?"

Rainbow makes a sound that can only be described as a growl as she rushes up to the farm pony from behind and tackles her, holding her there and forcing her to listen. "Alright, I don't know what's going on with you today but it has to stop. We've all got this weird feeling that something really bad's happened and we don't know what it is. Because of that, I want to know why you're in such a crummy mood and I want to know it _now_."

Applejack looks less than indignant at being tackled and held down. I can't say I blame her. "Ah just woke up in the _worst_ possible mood today. Ah _don't_ want to talk about it."

Rainbow holds her there a moment, obviously annoyed. Then she sighs, getting up and letting Applejack continue her rampage of broken trees and scattered apples.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask, not entirely sure if we should let her continue so she can calm down later or stop her and force her to calm down now. I don't know if either way would be at all effective. I have a feeling that no matter what we decide, something is going to end up broken. Be it trees or –well, I'd rather not think about it.

"I-if we all feel this way," I hear Fluttershy begin as she steps up to Rainbow very carefully, "what are we supposed to do?"

Rainbow shakes her head. "I don't know! We just need to fix this. Figure it out-" she pauses, looking confused. As though she were on the verge of remembering something, something we should know. The same look is in Fluttershy's eyes as well.

Pinkie tilts her head and asks, "who's good at figuring things out?"

That's when it strikes me. A confusing feeling, like I should know something... Or perhaps some_one_? Is that it?

But... there isn't anypony missing, is there? We'd certainly know if there was.

Rainbow glances at Fluttershy, then turns to Pinkie and I. "This morning, Fluttershy said she felt like she needed to go to the library. Maybe we'll find some answers there."

"What about Applejack?" Pinkie asks, straining to watch as the frantic earth pony runs off through the orchard, only to stop abruptly to buck at a small tree. She hits it so hard the bark splinters and the trunk cracks. The poor tree now stands at an awkward, lopsided angle, holding itself together by tendons like a broken bone. I know the tree can't feel pain, but I wince anyway at the sight.

Rainbow glances in that direction but doesn't let her gaze linger. "I don't think she's going to be any help. Not like that."

I nod, and the others seem to agree as well.

But what will we find at the library? It does seem like a place we've been quite often but I can't seem to remember anything clearly. It's all such a mess, nothing makes sense. Oh, I do hope we can sort this out. I feel like somepony has played an awful trick on us but I don't know how, or why.


	6. Dust

**Chapter Six**

**_Dust_**

{_Twilight_}

Nova looks sick. In fact, all the earth ponies are starting to look that way. All weary and numb. How long do they plan on having them walk around on broken legs? Until there's permanent damage?

Well, that's probably exactly what they want. They don't want the earth ponies to be strong, just as much as they don't want the pegasai to use their wings, or unicorns to...

I shake my head, moving a little closer to Nova. Her medium-length, deep blue mane bounces with every awkward step. Her back hooves are dragging a bit but she still moves forward. Her face is a mask of pain, her eyes are squeezed shut, her teeth grit. I brush against her to guide her but the guards aren't letting me do much more to help than that.

Dusk, on the other hoof, looks utterly terrified. His eyes are wide and his breathing irregular. He stares on ahead vacantly, just following the rest of us but not looking on to see where he is. It's noon, according to the guards. I wonder how long they keep us up here? We must have a curfew in a place so controlled. How many hours sleep do they let us get?

Well, it shouldn't matter. My friends will figure out where I am in no time. They're smart, they're probably looking right now. Oh, if only I knew where I was... if only I could use my magic. I could send a message. I don't know how but I could have figured it out. I could have tried.

But I can't. I can't do anything. All I can do now is wait.

They lead us down to the far end of the courtyard, where the smaller buildings are. They're all made of cement and the doors are constructed of that same thick steel that contains the 'cabins'. I start to wonder why these buildings need steel doors. What could they be doing inside? Why lock us in when we all know we won't get anywhere?

Once we reach the buildings, they begin to split us up. Not by species or gender, but entirely at random. Some ponies are sent to the building on the far left, some to the middle, some to the one on the end. I stick close to Dusk and Nova, hoping they'll keep us together. If whatever's in there is worse than what they've already done to us, I don't want to face it alone.

Dusk is shaking so hard I'm afraid his legs are going to give out. He's doing about the same as Nova, who looks about ready to collapse. I realize I'm shaking a bit too. There's a strange pulse in my head. Not quite like a headache, more like a kind of pressure on my temples. It's not painful, just strange. But I still I don't like it.

Out of sheer luck, all three of us are sent to the same building—the one in the middle. They lead us and a third of the others up to the doors, but don't open them yet. A guard calls out in a harsh, loud voice for us to turn around and we obey, straining to look at nine ponies lined up in red jackets behind us. There's a mumur of confusion from the crowd, these ponies seem to have come out of nowhere.

One steps forward, a pale yellow mare with a deep maroon mane. She appears to be an earth pony, but thin, like the light blue stallion who had talked to us this morning. In fact, all the red-jackets look like that. Maybe the guards do too... it's hard to tell.

"Welcome to your first Test. You have the right to know that these tests will not be easy. They will be confusing and maybe even painful. But you must complete them. We cannot give you any answers now to the questions you all must have but trust us, we know what we are doing."

Trust them? _Trust_ them? Trust the ponies who _mutilated_ us? Trust those who force others to walk on broken legs, who took away our magic and flight? How could they possibly expect us to trust them?

The crowd is silent. Nopony dares question them. We all know there's no use. I can see some are trying to bite back their anger. Some barely able to contain themselves, but they do. No one tries to fight.

The head red-jacket nods to the others and they proceed forward, three per building. They move through us and make their way up to the door. One of them passes close by Dusk and he jumps out of the way to avoid being touched, nearly running into Nova as he does so. "S-sorry," he mumbles, barely audible. Nova starts to tell him something—probably that it's okay, but the opening of the door cuts her off. The red-jackets rush us in before anypony can blink.

Nova can't take it any more. She collapses as soon as we're inside, struggling for a moment to get back up but failing. Dusk looks down at her, then looks around for guards. "N-Nova?" he asks, concerned.

I lean down beside her. "Nova, I know it hurts but you have to keep trying." I know it's a terrible thing to ask when she's in too much pain to keep going but I'm afraid of what will happen if she stays like that. Other earth ponies have collapsed as well. Some leaning heavily against other ponies, some starting to lose consciousness. I look around frantically but the red-jackets aren't watching and the guards didn't follow us in. The building inside has grey walls and a cement floor. It isn't very wide but it is quite long, stretching back into shadows. Several floating lights hover overhead, illuminating the area just enough that I can see a door in the back, but nothing else. The walls are bare, as are the floors. There's no equipment of any kind to be seen. What are they testing on?

Nova groans and I turn my attention back to her. "Come on," I say frantically as a red-jacket turns to look our way. "You need to get up. Please try."

She grits her teeth and tries to push herself up with her front legs, not bothering to try the back. She grunts, struggling for every inch before she collapses again, breathing hard. The red-jacket watching us trots over and Dusk flinches, jumping back and away from Nova. I look up but hold my ground. I don't want her to be punished.

"Don't worry, dear," says the red-jacket in a surprisingly soft and calm voice. He smiles pleasantly, looking down on her with what seems like genuine concern. "I know it hurts, but we promise that once you complete your test, you will feel _much_ better." He smiles again and strokes her mane lightly with his hoof before cantering back to the corner of the room.

Nova looks up at me with a raised eyebrow; a 'what-the-heck-was-that' sort of glance. I shrug and shake my head. I have no idea.

Dusk carefully moves back towards us, looking embarrassed at having been so frightened. He sets his gaze on the floor, not knowing what to say. I want to tell him it's okay, that his reaction was perfectly understandable, but a voice from the far end of the room stops me.

"Aright, ponies, it's time," calls one of the red-jackets. "These first tests you will complete individually. When it is your turn, you will proceed through here-" he gestures to the door behind him, "and once inside, you will await further instruction. Are there any questions?"

Of course we all have questions, but nopony is bold enough to ask them. Some look like they want to try but angry glares from the red-jackets stifle them. I can see a mare open her mouth, only to snap it shut again and look away, frustrated.

We have no voice.

"Very good," he continues, appearing oblivious to our anger. "We shall begin." He pulls aside a terrified unicorn and nudges her gently towards the door as another red-jacket opens it. She acts as though he'd just struck her and bolts inside to get away.

Dusk stares at the door, but not out of fear. He looks... curious? Studying him, I ask, "what are you thinking?"

He blinks, shaking his head, and turns to look at me like he'd forgotten I was there. "I-I don't know. I j-just had a strange f-feeling."

I tilt my head. "What sort of feeling?"

"N-not a good f-feeling. I feel like th-that's the closet m-monsters hide in."

I know what he means. This whole place is like some terrible nightmare. But it's far too detailed to be a dream, far to real to be anything I could conjure up in my sleep—

—Suddenly, the world goes black. I blink, trying to look around but find I'm paralysed. _Dusk?_ I try to call, my voice failing. _Nova? What just happened?_

Red and white stripes snake along the blackness of the abyss, entwining together to morph and form a big-top circus tent in front of me. It looms overhead, stretching up taller than anything I could imagine. I can just barely make out the little triangular flag waving at the top.

_What the_ heck _is going on?_ I ask no one in particular. _Where did everypony go? What in Equestria just happened?_

A hidden door in the tent suddenly flies open and I'm sucked inside like a speck of dirt in a vacuum cleaner. I try to cry out but no sound comes as I'm tossed and thrown about inside. The stripes spin around me, merging into one. I hear voices but I can't make them out. The air rushes and burns in my eyes, my ears are pulsing, my heart racing. _Help!_ I want to scream. _Somepony help me!_

And all at once—everything stops.

I hang in the air for a second longer before gravity kicks in and slams me to the floor. Dust rises up all around me, whirling and diving, leaping and dancing. Figures start to form, the stallion who had lead us out of our 'cabin' and who had spoken on the stage. Dusk forms with his wings in tact, Nova with her legs healed. The stallion grins and waves at me before he rises into the air, hovering a moment. Then he morphs back to dust and dives into the Dusk-figure, tearing off his wings as his face pulls back in a silent scream. His glasses fly off, shattering back into a million tiny particles. He stumbles and hits the floor, huddling into a ball and hiding his face. The dust-stallion morphs back to his pony form and grins wide. He wears an expression like sunshine as he brings his front hooves down on the Dusk-figure's back, shattering his illusion.

I try to run over him—to cry—to scream, but I can't. I can't move. I can only watch as he trots over to Nova's image, swishing his tail back and forth happily as he shatters her back legs before rising up again. He spirals down, throwing his delighted gaze at me while smashing into her side. Dust flies everywhere and I cough, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to pretend this is all fake. All in my head. They've done something to my head—they must have.

Something—I'm not really sure what—forces my eyes open again and I'm staring at a full dust-audience, jeering and hooting in the stands. Every single one of them wearing uniforms like the grey-cloaks or Doctors or red-jackets. Some wearing uniforms I haven't seen yet but I feel like I will.

The stallion manifests again in the centre of the stage and bows, blowing kisses and waving. He reaches into the ground and pulls up two wooden crosses with strings attached to the ends. He yanks them upward and rises into the air, his form expanding and growing larger as he does so. He shoots up to the top of the tent and hits the roof. I watch, still frozen, as it tears and he towers up into the black abyss above. He tugs on the strings again and ponies begin to rise from the dust below, dancing and gliding at his will.

The audience roars.

I can't see Nova or Dusk in the mass of lifeless puppet-bodies, but I know they're there. I want this to end. I try to close my eyes but something's keeping them open. I'm being forced to watch.

The dust-figures explode, flooding the tent, stinging my eyes. The mass swirls around me, faster, faster, _faster_ until it tears what's left of the tent to pieces, shredding every little bit. The dust slows, starting to settle before one final strong gust of wind blows it away.

I see the stallion again in the distance, but this time, he isn't made of dust. He's glowing like the hovering lights, brighter than anything I know. I can do nothing but stare as he moves towards me, an inviting, pleasant smile on his lips, his eyes soft and calming. I want to scream, I want to hurt him for what he's doing to us but with every step he takes, my anger ebbs. I feel numb. He glides over to me on hooves lighter than air and when he speaks, it's with a voice softer than feathers.

"My dear, my poor dear. Accept what we are doing. Do not fight."

I can see his glow start to fade, his image begin to dissolve but the voice remains.

_Do not fight..._

Everything goes black.

* * *

{_Applejack_}

I don't know what's goin' on. I'm so _angry_, so darn _frustrated_ that I can't even see straight. I want to take my anger out on everypony I see and it scares me. It scares me that I'm _so_ angry the thought of hurting one of my friends actually crossed my mind.

I want this feeling to _go away_.

I grit my teeth and kick backwards, bucking another apple tree as hard as I possibly can. Need to get the anger out. Need to stop being so mad at nothin'.

I know my friends left and I know what they're worried about but it's all for nothin'. It's got to be nothin'. I just woke up in a bad mood. It happens. Just need to get the anger out and I'll be fine. They're chasin' ghosts, that's what they're doin'.

It's a coincidence we all feel weird. Nothin' more. I had a bad dream. Left me angry in the mornin', that's all.

Must've been one _heck_ of a dream...

I don't like myself when I'm like this. I don't remember ever being this angry before. What could that dream have been about anyway? What could possibly make me feel like this? Why do I keep feelin' like the dream ain't over? Why can't I just let it be and get on with the day?

I need to get rid of whatever's makin' me feel this way.

I strike another tree, so hard it nearly snaps in half. Apples fling everywhere, some smashing against other trees, some bruising against the ground. I can't even do my job! All I want is to break somethin'—anythin'!

I start pacing, shaking my head, tryin' to clear it. This just ain't right. Dreams never bothered me before. Heck, I don't think I've had a single real nightmare in years. Why now? What the heck was it about?

I sigh, forcing myself to stop. I just stand there a moment, not knowin' what to do with myself. I need to forget this. Ignore it. It's nothin'. Absolutely nothin'.

There ain't a single thing wrong today. I just got up on the wrong side of the bed. Yeah, that's got to be it. Everything's just fine. My friends will figure it out eventually and it'll all go back to bein' the way it was before—

—Before what? The dream? Yeah, that's it... got to be.

But what about last night? What happened then? I can't seem to remember...

I toss my head from side to side, tryin' to clear it out. _There's nothin' wrong_, I tell myself, _nothin' at all._ But I just can't help to think that maybe, _maybe_ there is. Maybe I can't just dismiss this so quickly. My friends sure didn't... But they've got to be mistaken. It's just an ordinary day. Some weird feelings but that's all. Feelings. No solid evidence of anythin'. It's got to be fine.


	7. Gone

**Chapter Seven**

**_Gone_**

{_Twilight_}

_"Twilight!"_ somepony calls in the distance, beyond the blackness, beyond the incessant drumming of my heart. It's muffled and unclear but I know that it's calling for me. I just don't know where to find it, how to get to it.

I try to say something back but my mouth is glued shut. I drift around in a thick, inky darkness, feeling weightless and weak.

_"T-Twlight? A-are you okay?"_ I know that voice... I try to follow it, try to reach it but it's like trying to attach two magnets together by their north ends. Something unseen repels me, forcing me to hover just out of reach. I try again to call back but my efforts are for nothing.

_"Twilight?_"

Then light floods my vision. I rise up, gasping and choking like I'd just come up from drowning. I look around, confused for a moment before my brain registers where I am. The room, the red-jackets, the floating lights. I suck in a sharp breath through my teeth and let it out shakily, drawing my front hooves up to my head and rubbing my temples. _What in Celestia's name just happened?_

When I finally realize somepony's gaze is on me, I sit up, staring back. It's Dusk, honey-brown eyes wide with fear. We may have only just met this morning but it was apparent he cared about what happened to me. In fact, he seemed quite aware of everypony's pain. Every time someone cried or yelled or fell to the ground in defeat, he flinched. As though he could feel it himself. "A-are you alright? You j-just passed out."

"I did?" I start to stand, feeling unsteady and dizzy. "How long was I out?"

"A-a few minutes," Dusk replies, then turns and shoots what looks like his version of a glare (which really isn't all that menacing) at the red-jackets. "N-no one even c-cared..." He seems more upset than anything, and I know it's probably just how he is but I have to wonder why he cares so much.

"You obviously did," I reply, meeting his eyes.

He looks away quickly and shrugs. After a moment, I realize that's about all the answer I'm going to get.

Then I remember something—Nova. I look around frantically and when Dusk catches on, he merely says, "Th-they t-took her while y-you were out."

At that, my eyes are drawn to the door, wondering what they could be doing in there. If they'd already taken Nova, and I'd only been out for a few minutes, it must not take that long. What could it be?

I turn my line of sight back to Dusk, studying him. I hadn't seen his cutie mark clearly before and now, seeing him in full view, I notice something off. The symbol on his flank appears to be a cloud, stained sunset-orange and pale salmon, fading to white at the top. And that's all. Just a single cloud. Looking closer, I can see the edges are almost... faded? Why is that?

I guess he notices my questioning look because he quickly turns around, facing me and hiding his flank. "W-why do you th-think they t-took us?" he asks, changing the subject before I even have a chance to start it.

I rise an eyebrow but let him be. If he doesn't want questions, I'm not going to pester him. I was just curious. "I don't know," I reply. Answer of the day. I don't like not knowing things. It bothers me that I can't just go read a book and find out what's going on. But even if I had all the books from my library here, all the books in Equestria, I doubt I'd find any answers. "Maybe we're important for, well, whatever it is they're doing."

Dusk looked in thought for a moment. "Y-you mean, they w-want us for our t-talents?" Despite the stutter, his voice is dark, much darker than I'd heard it go all day. What's going on in that colt's head?

I shrug. "I guess so. I don't know what else they'd choose us for," I pause, thinking fot a moment. "Unless they picked us completely at random, of course."

The pale brown pegasus shakes his head. "B-bad luck," he mumbles.

I nodd. "Bad luck indeed."

We sat there in silence for a moment, just watching the door, waiting for Nova to reappear through it. I find my mind begin to wander to what had just happened to me. I'd try to ignore it but I know I can't do that for long. According to Dusk, I'd just passed out cold. What brought that on? Did they do something to me? What did the dream mean? I keep seeing the dust images of Dusk and Nova, the stallion tearing them apart. The lifeless puppet-bodies, the circus tent, the audience...

I'm shivering. I try to calm myself, take deep breath, hold it, let it go, repeat. It's not working, though. The air's thick down here and I'm getting lightheaded. The dream images keep flooding back and I'm drowning in them. I try to rise and gasp for air but the current's too strong. I'm pulled deep under the cries of joy and amaze from the audience, the rows and rows of glassy puppet-eyes, the dust filling my lungs, the stallion's grin...

"Twilight?" I can hear Dusk's muffled voice, sounding like he's standing behind a thick stone wall, "What d-do you- _Twilight?_" I vaguely register a feeling of falling before something catches me. "H-hey, sn-snap out of it!"

I jolt up to the surface, so fast I throw Dusk off-balance. I stumble and nearly land on top of him before I catch myself. I blink rapidly and shake my head, casting off the binds of haze.

Dusk sits up from where I'd knocked him down, eyes wide. He reaches for his glasses, which I had inadvertently flung from his face, and blinks at me. "St-stop _doing_ that!" he cries, looking like I'd just given him fifty heart-attacks at once.

For some reason, maybe it's because I'm still in shock and loopy from whatever had just gone on in my head, but I find this profoundly funny. I laugh, a sort of airy, strained laugh but a laugh nonetheless. Dusk gives me a strange look, somewhere between puzzlement, concern and fear. He looks like I've just gone insane. Frankly, I'm not sure if that's entirely wrong.

"T-Twilight?" he asks, reaching a hoof out like he wants to steady me but doesn't have the strength of will to actually try. "Are y-you _okay?_"

It's the way he says it that brings me back. Something different in his voice. A fear that went deeper than mere concern. My laughter dies down and I take a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah," I sigh after a moment. "I'm fine."

He looks me over, as if trying to spot any sign of something that might be wrong but he can't find it. "W-what happened t-to you just n-n-now?"

I shake my head absently, not meeting his eyes. "I don't know. I really don't. I was thinking back to... back to when I passed out just a few minutes ago and, well, _that_ happened."

Dusk draws in a sharp breath. He nods towards the red-jackets. "D-did they d-do that?"

I shake my head. Yet another '_I don't know_' to add to the growing list.

"I d-don't like th-the idea of anypony a-a-altering m-minds..."

I study him. The change in his expression, the distant look in his eyes. He looks different from this morning but I can't quite place how. I'm about to ask if anything similar had happened to him but a red-jacket stops me before I begin. He marches right up to Dusk, grabs him by his right foreleg, mutters "you're next," and drags him off before either of us can blink.

When I realize that Nova isn't going to be coming back out that door, I start to get uneasy. Maybe they let them out another door when they're done. I haven't heard any screams or cries or yelps yet. In fact, I haven't heard anything at all coming from behind that door. I'm not sure if that means I should relax or start to panic.

Absently, I begin to pace. There's so much going on in my head it feels like I'm going to explode. I can't focus on anything—not that there's really much for me to think about. What can I do? I don't even know where I am, why I'm here, what they're doing to us. I grunt—well, it's more like a growl—and sit down hard in the middle of the floor. I hate not knowing things. I hate being kept in the dark. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to lose myself in the ceaseless chatter of the crowd but it's useless. Eyes open or closed, I still see the same thing. The dust, the figures, the wind, the stallion...

And suddenly the metal door behind me swings open. Five grey-cloaks march inside, dragging several unconscious ponies in by their hooves. "These ones are fresh," says one of the guards to the red-jackets, "but we can't afford to wait before we test them."

The red-jackets exchange a few glances before one of them nods. As if that explained everything.

The guards drop the ponies in, taking one more glace back before exiting the room. The door slams shut behind them.

A few ponies seem curious, but most are trying to ignore the eight newcomers sprawled out on the floor. I want to help them but what can I do? What comfort can I offer them now when they're trapped and I know no more than they do? So, like the others, I just stare.

The first few begin to stir, confused and terrified. After a second, some ponies finally decide to go help them and that's push enough for me to go as well. I proceed with caution, making my way over to the still-unconscious stallion at the end of the line. As I get a closer look, I can spot the bruising on his head and ribs, the specks of red dotting his pale grey coat, the gash above his eye, his freshly-severed horn... He looks about as wonderful as I did this morning. And I probably look even worse now.

The others who were with him are all awake now and attempting to make sense of their surroundings. Some ponies are trying to explain everything to them but only about two are listening. The rest are all in a state of shock or panic, pacing or sitting rigid with a blank stare. Familiar reactions. Reactions most ponies had this morning when they discovered where they were, what had happened. It will take a moment before they register what they lost.

I nudge the stallion at my hooves, wondering about that gash on his forehead. It's really quite a nasty one and as I think about it, my mind delves back to dark places. What if this one isn't going to wake up? I quickly shake my head. No, head injuries always look worse than they really are. I remember reading about that. I nudge him again and one of the ponies who had been brought in with him spots us and rushes over. She looks down at him with wild eyes and gives him a hard shove, right in his bruised ribs. He coughs and tries to move but can't quite seem to be able to yet. The mare rises on her back legs, still looking wild and furious. She grunts and starts to drive her front hooves down on his haunch but before I even know what I'm doing I dive and hold her back, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey!" I cry, "what did he do? Why are you so angry?"

And suddenly—all the hate in her eyes melts away. She blinks, as though she had just snapped out of a trance, looking up at me in bewilderment. "I, um... I don't know," she says quietly, her voice betraying her distress. "I just saw him and..." She's shivering now. I let her go and she bolts up, darting away like a frightened rabbit. I turn to the stallion, more confused than ever.

He coughs, a painful, raking cough, his body shaking with the effort. I lean down next to him and he blinks, looking up at me. "Hmm, wha—?" He jumps up, only to immediately double over in pain, holding his hoof up to the gash in his head. I can't help but notice how skinny he is. He stands tall and lanky, his long legs making him seem even thinner than he really is. His eyes are deep green and his mane is a medium-dark grey, fading to white at the ends. He shakes his head, tossing a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes as he studies me. I can tell that he's seeing about three of me right now because his gaze isn't quite focused yet. When I reach out to steady him, he stares at my hoof like it just turned green and grew talons. "Did you bring me here?" he asks wearily, his voice hoarse.

I shake my head. "No, I—"

Suddenly, his expression changes. His eyes go wide, he stands up bolt-straight, staring at me. "Y-your horn..." he gasps, "what happened?"

I look down, not prepared for the wave of despair that washes over me. I don't need to look up to know what he's just realized.

I hear a sharp intake of breath, the shuffle of quick-pacing hooves, the muttering of "_no, no, no_" repeated over and over. When I finally gather the strength to look back up, he's staring at the ground, shaking his head. "_No_," he mumbles, "it's not real. There's no way, there's just no way... It didn't _really_—oh, Celestia, no..."

I don't know what to say so I just stand there, shuffling my hooves on the gritty cement floor. When he finally stops pacing, I look up, facing him. He takes a deep breath before he asks, "did they," there's a catch in his voice, "did they do anything else?"

I shake my head slowly. "Maybe—but I don't think so," I add quickly, trying not to make his mood sink deeper.

I watch him as he tries to pick out the others who were with him. "I remember them," he says softly, mostly to himself. There's a long pause before he whispers, "what did I _do_?"

When I sit beside him he jumps a little, like he'd forgotten I was there. He relaxes, though, sighing. "It's okay," he says slowly, like he's trying to convince himself. "This is fine. This is just fine. I can fix this."

_Fix this?_ I want to ask but don't speak up. This is just his way of dealing with what's happened. In fact, it's quite similar to my own. I'm about to tell him that it's going to be okay when a red-jacket marches up to me. "Your turn," he states simply in a hard tone, and proceeds to drag me off.

I catch the look of surprised confusion in the stallion's eyes as I'm dragged off. A look that quickly turns to anger directed at the red-jacket. This one, I could tell, was not going to be one of the ponies to accept his fate.

* * *

{_Rainbow_}

The library is on fire.

We realize it far too late. Ponies are running down the streets, not exactly panicked, but not really wanting to stick around for questions either. You can only just barely make out the smoke—but it's there. We start running, I stretch out my wings, diving into the air and flying fast. I blitz towards the building quicker than lightning, not thinking as I rush into one of the open windows. Smoke fills my lungs the second I land and I have to squint to get a look through the haze.

"Hey!" I cry, trying to make myself heard over the roar of the flames. "Anypony alive in here?"

A hoarse cough is my response and I have to duck under the smoke, weaving around flames and charred books to get to it.

Spike is curled up tight in a corner, shivering despite the intense heat. I nudge my head under his small body and manoeuvre him onto my back. I try to check the rest of the library but there's too much smoke and I'm coughing and the fire's rising up around me and it's burning and—

I bolt out through the door, knocking it off its hinges, and collapse the second I'm clear of danger. I'm lying on the ground, coughing my lungs out as Spike rolls off of me, slipping into unconsciousness.

The others have caught up now and Fluttershy helps me up as Rarity rushes to Spike, nudging him with her nose. "What in Celestia's name _happened_ in there?" she asks, turning around to face me.

I shake my head. "How should I know? I just went in and out. There really wasn't much chance to search the place, you know, it being on _fire_ and all."

She turns away from me then, looking back down at Spike as firefighters start to gather around the burnng library. Pinkie bounds over. "Is he okay?" she asks, tilting her head to look over Rarity's shoulder. "Can't you use magic to help?"

Something about that last sentence made us all stiffen.

"No," the white mare replied after a long pause, "I don't know how to do that." The way she said it was bitter. I can hear the frustration in her voice. She feels it too. That tingling feeling you get when you're on the verge of an important memory, when you're so close to the answer you can taste it. But it's not close enough.

Fluttershy shuffles her hooves, not knowing what to do. I turn to her. "Can you go get a doctor?" I ask. She hesitates, glancing back at Spike, but after a moment she nods and heads off.

I know dragons are fireproof but I just need the doctor to confirm. It looks like maybe Spike's in shock. Passed out when something went wrong. Maybe somepony got hurt inside... or worse and he freaked out. I start to get anxious, worrying that maybe I left somepony behind I could have saved. I start pacing but Rarity's gasp forces me to stop.

"He's not breathing!" she cries, looking around frantically for somepony to tell her what to do.

_But how...?_ I nudge him, trying to prod him awake but he just lays limp. He's immune to fire and the smoke shouldn't have bothered him, so what—

And then I feel it. The world around me starts to blur. I'm suddenly cold. So, _so_ cold. I shiver and the world feels like it's shaking, forcing my feet out from under me. I collapse, hitting the ground but not feeling it. I'm numb. Still conscious, but numb.

Muffled, far away voices echo around me. I strain to hear them but I only catch pieces._ "Rainbow...help! —no, what... happening... Please—help us! Somepony... help..."_

Voices fade, vision fails, I'm sinking. Deep and dark, down and down. Sinking... sinking... until there's nothing left. Nothing. No faces or colours or sounds or feelings. It's nothing all around. My thoughts are frantic, _no, not now. Not yet, this can't be—it can't be! Not yet!_ I try to hold on to the memories of the light, to everything up there I'd be leaving. I hold tight but it's hard. The more I try to go back to the light, the farther I slip. The more I want it, need it, the harder it is to get. I'm falling, my wings have failed, my hooves are slipping and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing. Nowhere to go, nopony to help. I can't hold on, can't keep it up. I'm tired, _so_ tired. So tired all I can think of is rest. Sweet, sweet rest. So tired of holding on... nothing to cling to... nopony to call out to... no wings to fly away. Rest. Have to rest, _need_ to rest...

I find myself letting go, just as I realize what's happening. And in the few seconds before all my world comes crashing down, I scream silently in my head. _No!_ The word seems to echo in the dark and I reach out again, one last desparate attempt, trying to find... to find...

But it's already gone.


End file.
